Comatose (A Yugioh and OC fanfic)
by jeannierac
Summary: Destiny (OC) wakes up in the world of her favorite anime, yugioh! (i'm new to this site, please don't hate on me!) Please comment, and maybe read my other fic? Thank you!


Comatose 

Prologue:

"Destiny! Get off the computer and come help me pick up this box! We need to unpack all this stuff!" my mother shouted, loud enough for our new neighbors to hear. "Okay, okay! Just stop shouting…" I mutter, pausing my latest episode of my favorite anime, Yugioh, at the best part. I hesitate for just a moment, and, as if sensing my hesitation, my mother shouts. "NOW!" "OKAY!" I yell back. I started down the stairs of my new house, looking at one of the pictures my mom already hung up on the walls. One of them was of me, my twin brother Dean, and my older brother Darien. We were all sitting on the front porch of our old house, with our dog Dessie. Her real name was Desiree, but we just called her Dessie for short. My father's name is Damien, and my mother's is Mandy. So, as I looked at the picture of all of us, it became blurrier and blurrier until I couldn't see anything on it! Then it just disappeared altogether. I ran to my mother, frantically, and explained what happened. "What are you talking about Dez?" she answered. I opened my mouth to say something…and screamed. The walls of the house were getting blurry. Soon everything I could see was blurry. "Mom!" I ran towards her, trying to will everything to stay, but it all disappeared. The only thing I could see was darkness beyond anyone's imagination. I looked down at my hands. They were getting blurry. I started to feel faint.

"Nooooo…" I moaned, then I disappeared into the darkness.

Chapter 1:

All I could see was more darkness. It was so cold I could barely stand it. "Am I dead?" I thought, but then I heard a familiar voice. "Destiny?" The voice was of a boy. Young by the sound of it. "She's awake! Guys come quick, she's waking up!" I couldn't quite figure out who he was until my eyes opened, and I could see. At first, everything seemed blurry. This terrified me. "No!" I whispered, with absolute terror in my voice. "Please, no!" I said loudly, scared to be in the darkness again. But then, to my surprise, everything became clearer. As soon as I could see his face, a wave of complete shock washed over me like a tidal wave. There in front of me, stood many characters from my favorite anime, Yugioh! "Destiny? It's us, remember? We're your friends. What's wrong? Don't you remember us?" Yugi said, seeing the puzzled, shocked look on my face. "Destiny, you remember me, don't you? Look at me. Look me in the eyes!" He said, letting one tear slip by. "I…I remember you all. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Duke. I remember you…but I just don't know anything about myself. I don't know what kind of relationships I had with any of you. I'm sorry." I said, a few tears streaming down my face. "Dez, don't cry. We can tell you everything we know! Yeah, that way you won't have to walk around completely clueless." Yugi said. This cheered me up a little bit. "Okay, I think we should talk outside for a minute guys. Destin probably needs a minute alone. Right?" Yami said, turning to me. It was very strange…he said exactly what I wanted to say. Everything had been becoming a bit too much for me to handle here, and he knew it. I blushed a bit, thinking about it, and nodded. Joey pushed

everyone to the exit. "Okay, everybody out. Dez needs some private time." he said smiling. After they left, and I couldn't hear them anymore, I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face off with some warn water. It felt like I hadn't showered in days! I looked in the mirror when I finished, and gasped. I looked like an anime character! Dark blue hair and eyes, I hadn't even noticed! After a few seconds, I realized that this made sense. If I really was in an anime, I

would have to look the part. I was still in the bathroom, making weird faces in the mirror when the others came in. Joey snickered a little when he saw my face in the mirror, but he soon realized nobody else was laughing. "Destiny, you didn't even remember what you look like?" Yami said, shocked. "Well… in my dream I looked totally different. I can't exactly explain it." I said. "Anyway, we all decided that Yami should explain everything to you, since he knows the most about you. After all he is your-" Joey said, but he was cut off by Yugi. "Joey! you know Yami wanted to say it!" he snapped. "Okay…" Joey said, disappointed that he didn't get to say it. Whatever 'it' was. Yami spoke up. "Destiny, I'm sure you're wondering what they are saying, and it may come as a shock to you, since you have no memory…but I… we…well you see, we've kind of been uh…dating for three years." he said, looking down and blushing. I didn't know what to say at first. But then, there was a huge flash of light, and I saw memories of me and Yami, and we were kissing, hugging, and looking at sunsets at parks, sometimes fireworks. I didn't know what to make of it, I remembered him. I remembered us. What I didn't realize was that while I was remembering, I had gone unconscious. When the memories were done flashing before my eyes, I woke up again. Everyone had thought I went back into my comatose state. "Destiny!" Yami ran to my side. "Are you okay? Will you be alright?" he said, frantically. "I'm fine. I remembered everything, and now I'm okay. I guess all those memories flooding back to me like that must have made me faint or something." I said. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright!" he said, hugging me. I hugged him back, and asked if he'd tell me the rest of my past. "I don't remember anything other than what you've told me, and what I saw in the flashbacks." I told them. " Oh, well we kind of decided to only have one of us tell you your story. It'd be much easier than having us all arguing over what did happened, and what didn't." Yami explained. "Okay. Who's telling, then?" I asked. Everybody pointed at Yami, who was sheepishly raising his hand. "Me…" he said, blushing. "And I'm perfectly fine with that! You don't have to be ashamed y'know." I said, laughing. Everyone left, so Yami and I could talk in peace. Yami sat next to me on the hospital bed, and we began.

Chapter 2: (beginning of it..)

"From what you told me through the years, I believe I know enough to summarize everything since you were about 12 years old. You had been orphaned since you're parent's death when you were 16, and the story of their death is most likely going to be very strange to you. Are you sure you are ready to hear it?" Yami said, a serious tone to his voice. "I need to know. Just tell me, okay?" I said. "Alright, I'll tell you. Your parents were known far and wide, as they were called the Dimension Masters. Dimension Masters are superheroes that can control portals that lead to other dimensions. You don't exactly live in this dimension though. You needed to come here one day, for there was a disaster involving your sister, Jenna. Most of your dimension was destroyed and most of your family didn't survive this incident, but I should probably start at the beginning of this. Don't want to spoil it, now do I?" Yami began. I continued to listen on, becoming more and more lost in his words. I could remember everything he said with such vivid detail, and I almost forgot where we really were at one point. He continued on with the story of how he met me. "Yugi had found you on his way to Joey's house. He was going to watch some movies with Joey, but his plans got interrupted when he heard you. 'Help me…' he heard you say, weakly. He ran over to you, and you were unconscious, with a bullet wound in your shoulder. He ran you home to the game shop where his grandpa was asleep. He put you in his bed and bandaged the wound as best he could, then ranoff to tell his grandpa. When he returned you were gone, with nothing but bloody bandages in your place." Yami said. "Wait, if I was gone when he came back, how did I meet you?" I asked, confused. "Well, you came back. You had always been a very polite person. So, you were bound to come back and thank him when your battle was over.

sorry guys, this is all i have so far! i'll try to work on this more, but if you can give me any tips or any ideas you may have, that's greatlty appreciated! ^_^  
thanks,

-jeannierac


End file.
